


Saddle Pals

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's had a hard day, and Blair intends to see to it that he has a very hard night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saddle Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Yee Haw!! 
> 
> Warnings: graphic m/m sex and western gear.

## Saddle Pals

by blarney stone

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/soho/atrium/1612/blarney.htm>

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair belong to Petfly, not me.

* * *

Jim Ellison shut the door behind him with a sigh of relief. Bad day, bad, baaaad day, he thought. All he wanted now was to grab a beer, curl up in front of the tv and watch something totally mind-numbing; perhaps on the local UPN station. 

His hopes for a quiet evening were dashed with one quick whiff of herbal shampoo, followed by a mighty, "YEEHAW!!" and a nylon clothesline tied into a makeshift lasso flung over his shoulders. He turned around, with considerable trepidation, and came face to face with his roommate, Blair Sandburg, dressed in nothing but a gunbelt, complete with 2 toy six-shooters, and a cowboy hat. 

"Uh, hi Chief. How was your day?" Cautiously, he started to remove the lasso. 

Blair yanked it roughly; fire in his sky blue eyes. "Don't you try to get loose. I done roped you fair and square pardner!" he drawled, and pulled the rope and Jim towards the stairs leading to the bedroom. 

Meekly following, Jim tried to stay calm and reasonable. "Chief, I don't know what you have in mind, and I'm afraid to ask, but can't we just have a nice quiet night in front of the tv? I've had a really rough day and . ." 

Long brown curls bounced enticingly as he dragged Jim up the stairs. "No siree! I gotta brand ya and break ya and git ya ready for the rodeo. Why, I'm sure to win first prize with a nice piece of horseflesh such as yourself." 

They reached the top of the stair and Jim's eyes were drawn to the bed and what lay on it: an exquisitely detailed leather saddle. Jaw hanging open, all he could do was stare at the beautiful, frightening thing, as images of what his lover had in mind flashed in front of his eyes. 

"What're you standing there for?! Git nekked!" Blair ordered as he rummaged through the nightstand, examining several tubes of lubricant until he found one that suited his mood. Glancing impatiently at Jim, who was still standing fully clothed at the foot of the bed, he shook the brightly colored tube at him and warned, "Don't make me come over there! I'll sure-as-shootin' hog tie you!" 

"B-b-but. ." 

"Ain't no buts about it! Git them clothes off NOW!" 

As Blair tapped his foot impatiently, Jim realized there was no getting around it. Resignedly, he removed his jacket, then his shoulder holster and then his shirt. Blair licked his lips hungrily at the broad expanse of Jim's chest. As he bent over to take his shoes off, the anthropologist cried, "Yee Haw! I'm gonna do some bronc bustin' tonight!" 

Face bright red (and cock throbbing with anticipation), Jim straightened up and regarded his bouncing and fully aroused guide, with as much dignity as possible. "Do you mind?" he growled. 

Grabbing the saddle, Blair swung it merrily back and forth, singing, "Happy trails to you. . " 

Jim rolled his eyes in disgust and dropped his pants and his boxers. "Now what, Marshall Hippy?" 

"Well, I can't saddle you standing up, so you'll have to get down on your hands and knees. Don't give me that look, either. This isn't the first time you've assumed that position!" Blair chided. 

Sighing, Jim did as he was told. His eyes closed, he crouched waiting for the next phase of Blair's wild fantasy. A weight fell on his back, and his heightened senses explored the feeling of leather on skin. As Blair reached under him to buckle and strap the saddle on, Jim's twitching dick stood up and saluted. He grimaced; his mind might not be into this game, but his body was anxious to play. 

A sly laugh, told Jim that his partner was aware of his arousal. Gritting his teeth, he was determined to have a bad time and complain about it later. 

But Blair had other plans. He adjusted the stirrups to what he hoped was the right length and then straddled Jim and slowly sank his ass down onto the inviting leather seat. Jim grunted irritably. Smiling wickedly, Blair stuck his feet into the stirrups. Not a comfortable position, he realized with disappointment. There simply wasn't enough room for his feet to hang without being cramped. 

Pouting, he pulled his feet out and rested them on the floor. Oh well, can't have everything, he decided. Remembering that he was currently mounted on one very large and very naked cop, and he hadn't even got to the dirty parts yet, brightened Blair up considerably. 

He smacked Jim's ass smartly. "Don't you have any fight in you? Try to buck me off!" 

"You asked for it!" With that, Jim arched up and nearly unseated the younger man. Snarling, he shook himself vigorously, but the pesky guide wrapped his legs around Jim and held on for dear life. 

During the next several minutes, the two rampaged around the bedroom, knocking the nightstand over, banging their heads against the wall, and nearly falling down the stairs. Jim reared and bucked to no avail; his rider was glued to the saddle. He was covered in sweat and half-crazed with lust. His ass was aching to be ridden with the same tenacity that Blair was giving to the accursed saddle. 

"Chief, Please!" he finally begged. 

"I guess you're broke and ready to be branded, huh?" teased the equally sex-crazed guide. "Well, you're in luck; my branding iron is white hot and ready to be shoved between those sweet cheeks." 

"Do it, Blair, now!" 

Sliding off his steed, Blair scrambled around until he found the lube. He slathered a generous amount onto his quivering dick and then roughly parted the afore mentioned cheeks. 

"Yes, yes, good!" Jim sighed as warm fingers penetrated his ass. 

Blair squeezed more of the sticky substance on his fingers. He wanted to make sure his mount was good and wet for the wild ride they were about to take. He paused as his eyes focused on Jim's ass. It seemed so inviting. With a laugh of reckless abandon, he buried his face in it. 

"BLAIR!" JIm shouted as several fingers, and a tongue proceeded to ravish his asshole. "I can't stand it!" he complained and his cock began dripping in agreement. 

"But Jim, it's Mango!" Blair explained holding up the tube. 

"FUCK ME NOW, YOU NUTCASE!!" Jim screamed. 

As requested, Blair grabbed a double handful of jimskin and rammed his extremely large dick into the tight passage. Jim moaned in a combination of pain, pleasure and relief. 

Several quick, hard thrust later and Jim was ready to come. His psychotic lover, on the other hand, had something else in mind. Holding onto Jim for support, Blair got to his feet, pulling Jim's backside up with him. 

"What are you doing?!!" howled the desperate cop, strugling to keep his balance. 

"Yippee-ki-yi-yay!!" shouted the demented cowpoke and began seriously fucking his Sentinel. 

Jim, resting on the palms of his hands, let the madness take him. His ass eagerly took the pounding. Blair's hand wrapped around his cock and pumped it vigorously, until, with a whimper, he spewed his juices all over the carpet. 

Four merciless strokes and a cry of "Geronimo!" later, Blair collapsed on top of the older man. 

They slid to the floor, unable to move. 

At last, Jim said, "Hey Lone Pervert, do you think you can get this thing off me? It's starting to chaff." 

Quick, gentle hands undid the straps and the saddle fell away. Blair wiggled down and kissed the red marks that were left behind. 

Running a hand contentedly through the unruly mass of curls, Jim asked, "What brought all this on anyway?" 

Snuggling up to the solid mass of Sentinel, Blair answered, "I got home early and didn't have anything else to do so I turned on the tv and 'Rawhide' was on and well, one thing led to another.." 

A strange rumbling began in Jim's chest. Blair looked up into the larger man's face with concern, that changed into an impish grin, when waves of laughter broke loose and echoed through the loft. 

End 


End file.
